Unexpected
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Sometimes life takes unexpected turns.


"Hey Kurama!" a voice shouted.

Kurama turned looking gor the person who had just shouted his name. He soon found himself face to face with Yusuke Urameshi.

"Long time no see man, how have you been?" Yusuke asked.

"Fine, Yusuke, really busy" Kurama replied.

"Urameshi, why'd you run off?" a voice asked.

"Hey, it's Kurama" cried Kuwabara.

"Hello Kuwabara good to see you too" said Kurama

Yusuke put his arm around Kurama's shoulders and said "Hey I have an idea, why don't you join us tonight?"

"What's tonight?" Kurama asked.

"Just a get together with the gang, everyone would love to see you" said Yusuke.

"I don't know Yusuke, I'm really a very busy person" he replied.

"I'll take that as a yes" said Yusuke

"But" Kurama started to speak but was cut off by Yusuke.

"Meet at my place at 8 and we'll go rom there, see you later!" he said while walking away.

Later that night while walking towards Yusuke's house Kurama was lost in thought. 'There are so many other things I could be doing right now, how does Yusuke always manage to rope me into things?' he thought. Soon he had reached his destination, he hesitated before knocking. The door was opened and he stood face to face with Yusuke again.

"So you did make it after all" he said "pay up grandma!"

"Dimwit" was all Genkai said.

'He makes it sound like I had a choice in the matter' thought Kurama.

"Kuwabara are you ready yet?" Yusuke shouted.

"Yeah, yeah give me a minute" Kuwabara yelled back.

"Well let's go, the girls are meeting us at the club". Yusuke said.

"You boys go on without me, I'm too old for this" and with that comment Genkai stood up and walked away. "Ok grandma, whatever you say" Yusuke replied. The three boys walked out the door and began to make their way to their destination. On the other side of town four girls could be heard giggling.

"Tonights going to be fun, it will be nice to have everyone together again" said Botan.

"Come along ladies we're going to be late!" shouted Shizuru

Soon the four girls were walking out the door. They laughed all the way to their destination. The two groups finally met in front of the club.

"Hey guys" said Shizuru.

The boys all replied "hey". Kurama stayed silent and stood off to the side. Suddenly Yusuke put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him forward and said "Look who we ran into".

"Hello everyone" Kurama said with a wave.

"Oh my god!" whispered Botan. Keiko suddenly felt herself being pulled to the side "Keiko, why didn't you tell me Kurama was going to be here?" Botan said.

"I didn't kow" she replied "Yusuke never told me".

'Oh great!' Botan thought. 'I thought I was over this crush, how will I be able to move on if he's here'.

"What are we still standing here for?" asked Yusuke.

With that the group made their way inside and quickly found a booth. Yusuke and Keiko slid in first, next was Kuwabara then Yukina then Shizuru and finally Kurama and then Botan. Once everyone had their drinks Yusuke spoke "So Kurama, what have you been up to lately, it must be something good if you ignore your favorite people".

"Well between my job and school there is little time for socialization" said Kurama.

Before Yusuke could open his mouth to say something sarcastic Keiko chimed in " Whatever the reason Kurama I wish you would make time we miss everyone being together."

"So, whats the news on Hiei?" asked Yusuke before Kurama could respond to Keiko. "He's doing well, he seems to enjoy his patrol duties and I forsee his relationship with Mukuro progressing nicely" replied Kurama.

"Love always wins in the end" spouted Kuwabara. Everyone just stared at him for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"Oh Kazuma" sighed Yukina.

"Now that we're all caught up what should we talk about next?" said Yusuke.

"Wait Yusuke" said Keiko "We haven't heard about what's new in Botans life".

"Um" said Botan "Nothing has changed, I ferry souls not much else to do with no spirit detective to mentor".

She looked at everyone as she spoke and almost lost her train of thought when her eyes met Kurama's. He was listening intently to her, which in turn made her mouth turn to cotton. "Well life is certainly less exciting now that we're not off saving the world every other week" Yusuke said. Kurama and Kuwabara shook their heads in agreement.

"To be honest, I do miss the adventure" said Kurama.

'How I've missed hearing his voice" Botan thought. She snapped out of her reverie when she felt Keiko kick her from underneath the table. "Ouch!" she cried. Kurama turned to look at her and asked "Are you alright?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes" she said "I just, it's nothing" she continued while shooting Keiko a stony glare.

"Hey, why are we all still sitting around? Let's dance!" Yusuke said as he pulled Keiko towards the dance floor. "Good idea" said Keiko.

"Yukina my love would you care to dance?' said Kuwabara.

"I'll pass' said Shizuru but she soon changed her mind when Keiko shot her a death look. With that everyone slid out of the booth, well everyone except for Botan and Kurama. The two sat in silence for a moment then Kurama turned towards Botan and said "Botan you seem quieter than usual is anything the matter?"

"No" she replied without elaborating. She gasped when he took her hand and kissed it gently as he said "Don't be embarrassed you can talk to me about anything".

"I'm not embarrassed, it's just. . ." she never finished her sentence because Kurama asked "Would you care to take a walk with me?"

"Um, ok" she stuttered. They slid out of the booth and made their way outside. The night had become chilly and she shivered, she soon felt a weight on her shoulders and looked to see Kurama placing his jacket around her.

"Thank you" she said.

"You're welcome" he said with a smile. They began to walk to nowhere in particular. Botan turned to him and said "I'm really glad you came tonight Kurama we've all missed you".

"I've missed everyone too. I should make more time for the people who matter most" he said.

They smiled at each other and soon found themselves in a park; they made their way to a bench. They sat silently, Botan began to slide glances towards him every few seconds.

"Botan" he said, as she jumped in surprise.

"Yes" she said embarrassed at being caught staring.

"I've missed you too" he said as he slid closer to her.

'Oh my gosh, how did he know?" she thought.

"Really?" she asked shyly.

"Of course" he replied "why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"I don't know" she said.

'Botan, have you no idea how I feel about you?' he thought. He slid his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. Her pulse quickened t his touch. She turned to look at hime and met his jade eyes. What she saw in them surprised her.

"Kurama I want you to know. . ." she began but stopped when he placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Botan I feel the same way" he said.

Her jaw dropped in surprise. "Was I that obvious?" she asked.

He kissed her in response. The moment their lips met a spark ignited. The kiss ended just as soon as it began.

"Yes" he replied to her earlier in question "but I found it quite endearing".

"Kurama, this isn't a dream is it?" she asked.

"My dear Botan of course not" he replied.

To prove it to her he began to kiss her again, this time he put more passion behind into it. She responded in kind. Soon the two were entangled in each other. They finally broke apart and when they did he said "My sweet, does that prove this isn't a dream?"

She smiled and said "yes".

They continued to sit together for a while longer until he said "Botan, would you like to walk me home?"

"Of course" she replied sheepishly.

He stood up and reached his hand out, and she took it without hesitation.


End file.
